lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Tana (drothgery)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d8+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=range: 5/10; +12 vs AC; 1d8+7}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Ranged 10; Target: One object or unoccupied square; Effect: Tana causes a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. She can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If she whispers, she can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear her words.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Close burst 2; Target: One creature in burst; Effect: Tana marks the target. The target remains marked until she uses this power against another target. If she marks other creatures using other powers, the target is still marked. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. If her marked target makes an attack that doesn’t include her as a target, it takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls. If that attack hits and the marked target is within 10 squares of her, she can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any one creature by an amount equal to 5 + her Constitution modifier. (8 points)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement |Power Description=Close burst 1; Targets: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +9 vs. Reflex; Hit: 1d6 + 8 force damage. White Lotus Riposte applies to targets hit by this power.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description= Melee 1; Target: One creature; Attack: +12 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 7, and if the target is adjacent to Tana at the start of its next turn and moves away during that turn, it takes 1d6 + 3 thunder damage. White Lotus Riposte applies to targets hit by this power.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Weapon |Power Description=Close burst 1; Target: Each enemy in burst; Attack: +12 vs. AC; Hit: 1d8 + 7 damage, and the target is marked until the end of Tana's next turn. Until the mark ends, if the target makes an attack that does not include Tana as a target, it takes force damage equal to her Intelligence modifier (+5) after the attack is resolved.; Aegis of Shielding: If a target marked by this power hits a creature within 10 squares of Tana with an attack that does not include her as a target, she can use an immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any single creature by an amount equal to her Constitution modifier. (+3)}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation, Thunder, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Target: One creature; Attack: +12 vs. Fortitude; Effect: Teleport a number of squares equal to Tana's Constitution modifier (+3).; Hit: 2d8 + 7 thunder damage.; Effect: Each enemy adjacent to Tana gains ongoing 5 thunder damage (save ends).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Teleportation |Power Description=Ranged 10; Trigger: An enemy hits an ally with a melee attack; Target: The triggering enemy; Attack: +9 vs. Will; Hit: Tana teleports the target 5 squares. The target then makes its melee attack against a creature Tana chooses. If no creatures are within range of the target, the attack is expended.; Aegis of Shielding: If the target is marked by Tana's aegis of shielding power, the target’s melee attack deals extra damage equal to Tana's Constitution modifier (+3).}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Power Description=Close burst 10; Trigger: An attack hits Tana or an ally within 10 squares of her; Target: The creature hit by the triggering attack; Effect: Tana reduces the damage the target takes from the triggering attack by 5 + her Constitution modifier (8).; Aegis of Shielding: The next successful attack she makes before the end of her next turn deals extra damage equal to her Constitution modifier (+3).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane,Fire, Implement |Power Description='Range:' Close burst 10; Target: One creature in Burst; Attack: +9 vs. Fortitude; Hit: 2d10 + 6 fire damage, and the creature is marked as if from Tana's Swordmage Aegis power until the end of the encounter. This does not end existing marks placed by Tana's Swordmage Aegis power, and using her Swordmage Aegis power to mark another enemy does not end this mark. Another creature’s mark supersedes this one.;Miss: The creature is marked as if from Tana's Swordmage Aegis power until the end of the encounter. This does not end existing marks placed by her Swordmage Aegis power, and using her Swordmage Aegis power to mark another enemy does not end this mark. Another creature’s mark supersedes this one.;Aegis of Shielding: Until the end of the encounter, when Tana reduces the damage the target deals using aegis of shielding, the target takes fire damage equal to the amount of damage her aegis of shielding power prevents.}}|Features= |Items= |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=16 (+3) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=20 (+5) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Arcana +15, Endurance +10, History +12, Religion +12, Stealth +10 |Feats=Intelligent Blademaster, Improved Swordmage Warding, White Lotus Riposte |Equipment=Farbond Spellblade Rapier +2, Runic Leather Armor +1, Amulet of Life +1; adventurer's kit; everburning torch; ID papers w/ portrait; travel papers; 341gp}} Character Information Background Tana's normal employer is the Library of Korranberg; she's provided the 'muscle' for more than one research expedition -- though she's quite skilled with arcane lore in her own right. She was born and raised in Korranberg, Zilargo. She was a child or very young adult during the Last War, and Zilargo one of the few refuges of peace and safety in the last decades of the conflict. As such, she was merely an advanced student of sword magic when she learned of what had happened to Cyre. Appearance Tana is tall and slender by gnomish standards, she caries her self in much the style minor nobles often do - with little armor, fine clothes, and rapier on her back. Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 3'8" Weight: 67 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Like most Zil gnomes, Tana is intensely curious about everything. She loves that her work has given her opportunities to see distant parts of the world, ancient ruins, bizarre creatures, and more. Hooks * Tana's contact at the Korranberg Library is overdue on contacting her. Kicker Tana has been an 'adventurer' since she took a job as one of the Library's agents. Ministat sblock=Tanacolor=YellowbTana/b/color—Female Gnome Swordmage 5 Initiative: +3, Passive Perception: 12, Passive Insight: 12 AC: 24, Fort: 16, Reflex: 18, Will: 15; — Speed: 5 HP: 55/55, Bloodied: 27, Surge: 13, Surges left: 11/11; Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used Powers - color=#44AA44Sword Burst Booming Blade/color color=#AA2255Fade Away Ghost Sound Sword of Sigils Dimensional Vortex Channeling Shield Use Vulnerability/color color=#BBBBBBDimensional Thunder Swordmage Shielding Fire/color color=#E9822AFarbond Spellblade Rapier +2 Runic Leather Armor +1 Amulet of Life +1 /color /sblock Equipment Coins: 541gp Encumbrance: 51 lbs Normal Load: 100 lbs Heavy Load: 200 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: low-light vision Health Surges per day: 11 (8 class, +3 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Gnome (PH2) * +2 Int, +2 Cha * +2 Arcana, +2 Stealth * Languages: Common, Elven * Vision: Low-light * Fade Away racial power. * Fey Origin * Master Trickster: Once per encounter, you can use the wizard cantrip ghost sound as a minor action. * Reactive Stealth * Trickster's Cunning: You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against illusions. * Size: Small * Speed: 5 Class Features Swordmage (FRPG) * Swordbond: Call sword from a distance, recreate if destroyed * Swordmage Aegis: Use Aegis of Shielding to mark opponents * Swordmage Warding: Bonus to AC when holding a heavy blade or light blade Feats * 1st: Intelligent Blademaster * 2nd: Improved Swordmage Warding * 4th: White Lotus Riposte Background Arcane Agent (Arcane Power): Stealth class skill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold - 50 gp everburning torch - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 5 gp ID papers w/portrait - 2 sp travel papers +328 gp (loot from Dusk and her Embrace) ------ 669 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Runic Leather Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+3 ** Amulet of Life +1 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Farbond Spellblade Rapier +2 * Acquired in Dusk and Her Embrace ** Siberys Shard of the Mage ** 160 gp (level 4 parcel) ** 168 additonal gp * Acquired in Escort Duty ** 200 gp (level gold) (awarded here) Wish list * * Runic Leather Armor +2 or Leather Armor of Aegis Expansion +2 * Any +2 neck slot item XP Starting XP: * 3750 XP * 2540 XP acquired from Dusk and Her Embrace on 10/7/2011 Total XP: 6290 Reward points *6 acquired from Dusk and Her Embrace on 10/7/2011 Changes * 2010/12/23: Created * 2012/7/27: leveled up to 5 Judge Comments Level 4 (created) Approval 1 Approved by Son of Meepo * The racial bonus against illusions is a bonus to saving throws, not a bonus to defenses. This should be fixed in both the stat block and the math section. * Add White Lotus Riposte's effects to your stat block and a reference to it in your at-will powers in your stat block. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status 'Status: Approved as 4thlevel character by Son of Meepo and renau1g ' Category:LEB:Gnome Category:LEB:Swordmage Category:LEB:Defender Category:LEB:Zilargo Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters